Expanding
by MeMyselfAndI3906
Summary: What happens when the Avengers expand their family? Tony/Pepper, Natasha/Clint, Thor/Jane, Bruce/OC, Steve/OC Rated T just to be safe. Lots of Pepperony and Clintasha.
1. Chapter 1

_Pepper's POV_

I stared at the life changing piece of plastic. Questions flooded my mind. How was I going to tell everyone? How was I going to tell Tony? How would Tony react? How would my parents react? I threw the stick in the trash can and brushed my teeth. As I was rinsing my mouth, my mind still reeling, Tony walked into the bathroom and said, "Hey Pep. Can you put my suit in the closet? I don't wanna."

"Fine. But, you are gonna have to make me breakfast in bed tomorrow."

"Yes Mrs. Stark."

"That's getting so old. We were married last month."

"So?"

"Whatever."

I sauntered over to the bed and grabbed Tony's suit, put it on a hanger and hung in on the rack in the closet.

"Pepper?"

"Yeah."

"Can you come here?"

"Why? What's up?"

"Can you explain what this is?" Tony asked holding up the plastic stick I threw away.

Come on Pepper, it's now or never.

"Tony, I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

_"__Tony, I'm pregnant."_

Pepper POV

"Preg….Pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Pregnant!"

"Yes." I sighed, exasperated.

"WOW! I'm gonna be a dad?"

"Yeah."

"That's… That's amazing. I'm gonna be a dad! I have a little Tony in there!" He thought aloud, pointing at my stomach.

"Yeah. You're gonna be a dad, and I'm gonna be a mom. You know we have to tell everybody? Right?"

"Yes I know. But how?"

"Tomorrow after dinner. No fireworks. The press can't know about this."

"Awwwww. Come on Pep. I want the world to know about this."

"Not until we know the sex of the baby, and decided on a name."

"Fine. Can I design the nursery?"

"Only if Bruce and I see the blueprints. Before I give birth."

"Yes! I'll start on that first thing tomorrow."

And with that I left the bathroom and changed into my pajamas. I rested my head on Tony's chest and fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I just wanted to thank everybody who reviewed and voted on baby names and genders. Unfortunately I do not own Avengers or anything else except the OC's and the plot. **

Pepper POV

I woke up to the smell of bacon and pancakes. Gently placed on my lap was a platter of breakfast foods I was promised yesterday by Tony.

"Good morning Pep."

"G' morning Tony. What's this?"

"Well you hung my suit up yesterday with the promise of breakfast in bed."

"I can't believe you actually remembered! That's…"

I covered my mouth and ran to the nearby luxury bathroom. I collapsed in front of the toilet and emptied my stomach of last night's dinner. As this unfortunate action was taking place Tony followed me, held my red hair away from the commode and rubbed my back. When I finished he got me a cup of water and some mouthwash.

"Thanks Tony."

"No problem Pep."

I sighed and leaned into Tony's arms.

"This is going to be a long nine months."

A few minutes passed without us moving or speaking until Tony said,

"I hope you know that you won't be going to work for fairly a long time. You can work from home if you want, though."

"Tonyyyyyyy! How will Stark Industries function?"

"Like I said you can work from home."

"What about meetings? And…"

"Teleconferences."

"Fine. How about that breakfast in bed now?"

"Sound perfect."

Tony scooped me up bridal style and carried me to out bed. We dug into the meal with vigor, savoring the delectable tastes that I was sure that JARVIS or Steve had made and not Tony. When we finished he took the tray to the kitchen to make JARVIS do the dishes.

"JARVIS please clear our schedule and make an appointment with the doctor."

"Yes Mrs. Stark. What time would you like the appointment be?"

"Around one please."

"Okay Mrs. Stark, you and Mr. Stark have a doctor's appointment at one fifteen p.m. today. I will remind you an hour prior to the event."

"Thank you JARVIS."

"Anytime Mrs. Stark."

Now it was time to plan a dinner.

**Please review. **

**Don't forget to vote for baby names and gender!**

**~MeMyselfAndI3906**


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologize for not updating recently—I have had a terrible case of writers block.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. **

Pepper POV

Tony and I decided that we would have the dinner on the formal floor (the second floor). We planned on ordering Italian food and non-alcoholic champagne. I was practicing telling the team when JARVIS interrupted me.

"Mrs. Stark, your doctor's appointment is in an hour."

"Thank you JARVIS. Can you tell Tony?"

"I have already done so."

"Thanks."

"My pleasure."

Happy drove us from the tower to the doctor's office. When we arrived a crowd surrounded us. As Happy and the new security detail Tony hired pushed the excited fans back, I saw Natasha's back as she scurried toward the bathroom. I hurried after her.

"Natasha? Is that you?"

I heard a noise coming from one of the stalls. I walked in and saw Natasha heaving out the contents of her stomach. I went behind her and held back her fiery red hair.

When she was done she addressed me, "Pepper! What are you doing here?"

"I strongly suspect that I'm here for the same thing you are here for. I'm pregnant."

A look of surprise crossed the assassin's face. Then she whispered, "Me too."

**How is THAT for a cliff hanger? As I said before I have been suffering from writers block. **

**Please review!**

**~MeMyselfAndI3906**


	5. Chapter 5

_"__I strongly suspect that I'm here for the same thing you are here for. I'm pregnant." _

_A look of surprise crossed the assassin's face. Then she whispered, "Me too."_

Pepper POV

"Congratulations Natasha! Have you told Clint?" I asked ignoring my astonishment.

"No. You're the first to know."

"How long have you known?"

"Since last week."

"Why didn't you…"

"Pepper? Are you okay?" I heard Tony call.

"I'm okay. Just morning sickness." I lied.

"Okay."

"Thanks Pepper."

"Of course. Since you didn't tell Clint, I figured that you didn't want Tony to know."

Natasha was silent.

"I have to go Natasha. I'll drag Tony into the appointment with me, and text you when you can leave."

"Okay. Thank you Pepper."

I gave her a hug and said, "Any time."

I pulled away, left the stall and went to go sit down with my husband. I tried to sit in the seat next to him, but he pulled me into his lap instead.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

I leaned into his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. We sat for a few minutes in comfortable silence.

"Pepper Stark." I heard a nurse call.

We got up and followed the nurse back into a room where another nurse was waiting with the sonogram equipment, and a clipboard.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the late update guys. **

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed, followed and added my story to their favorites.**

**Here's you update!**

_"__Pepper Stark." I heard a nurse call._

_We got up and followed the nurse back into a room where another nurse was waiting with the sonogram equipment, and a clipboard._

Pepper POV

"Okay Pepper, I need you to sit on the table while I ask you a few questions." The nurse, whose nametag read Elizabeth, told me in a somewhat monotone voice as I did what she instructed.

"So Pepper, do you smoke?"

"No."

"Have you, in the past 6 months, done drugs or taken any over the counter medications."

"I take some allergy pills."

"Can you name it?"

"Claritin."

"Have you had any medical procedures done in the past 6 months?"

"No."

"When was the last time you went to the doctor?"

"Three months ago, for a health and wellness checkup."

"Do you have any medical complications?"

"Not that I am aware of."

"Okay then, that wraps up the paperwork." Elizabeth promptly left, saying that the doctor would be here soon.

After a couple of silent moments, Tony spoke up, "Have you thought of any names?"

"Not really. If it was a girl I was thinking Hannah or Maria. Have you?"

"I thought about Antonio or Anthony if it was a boy." Tony grinned as he said that.

"No way are we naming our child after you. It would send your ego to Asgard and back!"

**Okay I'm going to ask for 15 reviews, but I am not going to be one of those writers who only updates when they get what they ask for, but I will update TWICE in one day if the goals are met. **

**I want to thank the following people who reviewed.**

**Nancyozz****: Thanks for reviewing with EVERY update-it makes my day.**

**blackhawk21****: Thanks for all the suggestions, and I'll try to incorporate those names with the baby's name.**

**And various guests who've reviewed.**

**~MeMyselfAndI3906**


	7. Chapter 7

**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, added this to their favorites and to all of the followers. **

_After a couple of silent moments, Tony spoke up, "Have you thought of any names?"_

_"__Not really. If it was a girl I was thinking Hannah or Maria. Have you?"_

_"__I thought about Antonio or Anthony if it was a boy." Tony grinned as he said that._

_"__No way are we naming our child after you. It would send your ego to Asgard and back!"_

Pepper POV

After a few moments of companionable silence, during which we thought about baby names, the doctor came in.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Stark, my name is Dr. Mallard, but you can call me Ducky."

"Hi Ducky, how are you?" I asked before Tony could get, well, Tony.

"I am good but I think that the formalities can wait until I check on the baby." Dr. Mallard said, referring to Tony's apparent agitation over not being able to see his baby quite as soon as he had hoped.

"Okay." I laughed getting why Ducky didn't want to waste any time.

"Pepper, can you lie back on the table and push your shirt up to expose your stomach?"

I did what I was instructed, while Tony moved to get a better look at the screen.

"Be warned Pepper, the gel is cold."

The doctor opened the tube of gel and squeezed it onto my stomach. I shivered as the gel gently hit my stomach. I reached over and grabbed my husband's hand, nervous that my baby wouldn't be healthy. Ducky moved the wand over my stomach until he found what he was looking for.

"Here we go. The baby is healthy and about two months along."

"How long until she shows?" Tony asked even though I had told him countless times.

"She'll start showing at about four months, so in two months." The doctor replied.

"I told you Tony. Why don't you listen to me?"

"You never told me anything."

"I did you were just panicking." I laughed.

"So, I would like to see you in a month and then on a monthly basis. The nurse at the front will schedule an appointment." Dr. Mallard said as he left the room, obviously in a rush to get to another patient.

"Thank you Ducky!" I called after him.

I hopped off the table and scheduled an appointment with the nurse up front.

"Where to next Pepper?" Tony asked as I told Happy to take us to the next stop.

"We're taking an Avenger trip to the animal shelter."

**Please REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

**Today is a double update day!**

**Next double update comes at 25 reviews.**

_"__We're taking an Avenger trip to the animal shelter."_

Pepper POV

Happy drove us to the Avengers Tower, where all of the Avengers and their significant others were waiting on the curb talking quietly amongst themselves. When the limo pulled up, the group, without stopping any conversations, clambered into the vehicle.

Once Happy started driving, I cleared my throat to grab everybody's attentions.

"EXCUSE ME," I yelled, effectively seizing the attention of the group, "We are going to the Animal Shelter for a publicity stunt. I think that this will boost the amount of good publicity that we get. The press will be taking pictures and interviewing us. DO NOT injure the press Natasha or Clint."

"Mrs. Stark," Happy informed us from the driver's seat, "We have arrived at the destination."

We all climbed out of the vehicle and immediately the cameras went off.

"Pepper! Hawkeye!"

"Captain! Thor!" the Press called, wanting interviews and pictures and autographs.

I expertly ignored them as did almost everybody else, excluding Tony who was giving autographs.

"Hello. My name is Heather, and I'll be your tour guide today." An overly enthusiastic lady said.

"Hi Heather, I'm Pepper and this is Bruce and his wife Kathrine, this is Thor and his wife Jane, this is Natasha, this is Clint, this is Steve and his wife Kate, and Tony is over there." I introduced our large group, pointing to the correct people at the right time.

"Okay then. If you will follow me I will give you a tour of our facility."

We followed the guide while she showed us everything, until we got to the dogs.

Kathrine, Jane, Natasha, Steve, Kate and I all immediately zoned out staring at the dogs we had always wanted. My attention was drawn to a female Dalmatian puppy. I knew that I WOULD adopt her, and nobody could tell me otherwise.

"Tony, do you see the Dalmatian puppy over there?"

"Yes." He answered.

"We're getting it."

"But…"

"We're getting it."

"Fine." He resigned knowing I would win anyway.

I turned to announce to everyone that we were going to adopt the Dalmatian when I heard four conversations, all about adopting different puppies. I answered the unasked question.

"YES everyone can adopt a dog. Anyone who says otherwise will be sleeping on the couch for the rest of their life." I announced deadly serious.

The others heard my tone of voice and went to find the canine of their dreams.

In the end we adopted six dogs; a Dalmatian I named Sara, a black lab named Penny for the Banners, a Poodle named Dottie for Thor and Jane, a German Shepard named Viktoriya for the assassins, a Golden Retriever named Bella for Captain America, and a Chihuahua named Christine for Kate. We had agreed to get all female puppies so, in the future, we wouldn't get any puppies.

**Please Review**


	9. Chapter 9

_In the end we adopted six dogs; a Dalmatian I named Sara, a black lab named Penny for the Banners, a Poodle named Dottie for Thor and Jane, a German Shepard named Viktoriya for the assassins, a Golden Retriever named Bella for Captain America, and a Chihuahua named Christine for Kate. We had agreed to get all female puppies so, in the future, we wouldn't get any puppies._

Pepper POV

After we adopted the dogs we headed back to the Avengers Tower. The ride was too short in my opinion because I was nervous about how the team would take the news. I knew that Natasha would pretend to be surprised, and Clint would make some remark towards Tony, and Thor would congratulate me but how would everyone else react. A voice pulled me from my thoughts, "…right?"

"What? Sorry I zoned out."

"You ordered dinner right?'

"Yeah. Dress fancy."

"Why?"

"That is classified information Barton."

Clint was about to respond when Happy called out, "We have arrived."

I tugged on the leash attached to Sara, who happily followed us into the building and my elevator.

Since Tony always goes above and beyond, there are six elevators; one for me and Tony, one for Bruce and Kathrine, one for Thor and Jane, one for Natasha and Clint, one for Steve and Kate, and one for guests. My elevator has buttons for the common floors and mine and Tony's private floors, while the guest elevator has buttons for the common floors and the guest floor. All of the elevators require DNA "keys" to work, meaning only the intended people can work the elevator. For instance, Natasha couldn't use any elevator except hers and the guest elevators, a guest can only use the guest elevator and a tourist or otherwise non-authorized person could even get the elevators to open. But, if an unwanted guest were to enter an elevator the buttons would not work.

When the elevator stopped at Tony's lab I pulled him back into the enclosed space and we headed up to our private floor.

**Secrets come out next chapter or so**

**REVIEW**


End file.
